


Raven Locks

by fryzyz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryzyz/pseuds/fryzyz
Summary: A super short one shot where a certain God of Mischief pays a visit to someone very dear to him.





	Raven Locks

Bursting through the doors came she; her raven, silk gown following behind her like a cape. Her movements so smooth it was like she was gliding down the golden hallways of Asgard’s castle, and with her feet smothered by the material of her dress, it could almost be true.

The woman’s hair, blue as an inky night sky, was pinned up and away from her neck with a few strands loose around her face. Her eyes, a steely silver that contrasted vastly to the golden walls of the castle, were locked on a specific door as she turned the last necessary corner towards her destination. A quick glance behind her and she knew she was safe as she reached the door, opened it, and walked inside.

It was dark, almost cosy; if it weren’t for the unnerving shiver that jolted up the woman’s spine. This was where he told her to go. In her vision, this is where he said he would be. Yet there was not a soul to be found.

At first.

The slightest movement, she felt the warmth of breath by her ear, and her dagger was yanked from its safe spot by her thigh and held up to the intruder’s throat. She couldn’t see their face, only an outline of their body and where their neck connected to their head. The intruder chuckled low under his breath.

“Oh, my dear Dahlia. I have missed you as well.”

She knew the voice immediately. It was impossible not to recognise it. After all, she had been tirelessly searching for him for many years. Still, she didn’t move; holding her arm steady and her grip tight. One slip up of any kind and she would be toast, since she was risking her life to be here.

“You can put that down, my darling.” His voice, now much calmer and slow, breaking through every crevice of her mind. “It’s me.”

He placed his hand on her cheek, a touch so gentle that a brush from a feather would have felt like more pressure on her skin; and it was enough to convince her to lower her weapon. In fact, she lowered it so far down that the dagger slipped from her loosened grip and fell with a clang on the ground.

Reality came crashing down on her that he was real. It was the real him, not an illusion or a sick mind game that she was playing on herself. No, he had found his way back.

Back to her.

Dahlia’s hand reached up, under his mane of raven locks to cup the nape of his neck and draw his head to hers. When their foreheads touched, she breathed him in deeply. He smelt foreign, yet so familiar.

Deciding to waste no time, he was the one to lean forward and capture her lips with his. A kiss so full of fire and longing that time slipped away from both of them for as long as they were there. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks; an occurrence so rare that she was unsure of why it was happening. And he, for the first time since his fall off the Bifrost, felt safe and secure in the arms of the one woman he loved.

“Loki.” She whispered, his name sounding like a gift from the heavens as she spoke it.

“Yes, my dear.” He stroked her hair gently, never daring to take a step away from his dearest maiden. “I’m here.”

“How?” She began shaking her head, pulling away in the slightest to drink him in. “How did you find your way back?”

“I haven’t the time to explain, my dear.” As subtle as it was, there was a deep sorrow in his voice. She knew him well enough to pick up on that. “I have no time at all, unfortunately.”

“You cannot leave,” She heard the pleading in her voice and if it were any other situation, she would have found a punishment for herself, “You have to stay. At least a little longer.”

“My darling, you make a very tempting case.” She could hear the smile in his voice and see the glint in his eye, but they faded as quick as they appeared. “But I couldn’t do that. Not to you.”

She knew what he meant. Just because he had escaped didn’t mean they wouldn’t find him. His brother nor the mad Titan. And the first place they would search would be Asgard.

“I could go with you.” Her voice was trembling, barely noticeable to most but most definitely to him. “I have nothing here. You are all I have.”

His hands rested on her cheeks and she could feel her chest tighten painfully. Her slender fingers wrapped around his wrists so she would feel him, soak up his touch before his inevitable departure.

“There is a lot I would do for my own gain,” Loki said with a low chuckle, “But I wouldn’t allow myself to take you from the familiarity of home for my selfish greed.”

She could feel her heart tearing in half, but she knew how stubborn he was and that one way or another, he would have his way. It was a quality of his she adored, and a quality she despised.

As if trying to convince herself of the reality of the situation, she nodded slowly, pressing her forehead to his once more. The sound of guards approaching forced one last passion-filled kiss before he was gone and the golden light of the castle flooded into the once dark room. Dahlia shielded her eyes as the guards stared at her expectedly.

She crossed her arms. “Yes?”

The front guard straightened his posture. “The king wishes to speak with you. About his son.”

With a dramatic roll of her eyes, she exited the room and followed the guards as they directed her toward the throne room. Her heart pumped loudly in her ears and a smile curled her lips for the first time in what felt like forever. Finally, her suspicions were confirmed.

Loki, her dear sweet Loki, was still alive.


End file.
